Canvas And Coloring
by kerosama1994
Summary: Colors for her... FonXf27 Oneshot.


Canvas and Coloring

Fonf27

Enjoy…

* * *

Red

Red is for the passion I feel for her; for the passion she brings out in me, the storm who is usually calm… Yet when she's there I feel passion and possessiveness. There are times when I feel them when we're together.

Orange

Orange is for the harmony she brings in me… with her personality and her smile… I feel complete with her. With her I can't help it I feel peaceful when she is there. Most of my feelings are at peace if she's there; she soothes me…

Yellow

Yellow is her sparkle. For the dark mafia she is a sparkle which helps me. The mafia is a dark place yet she sparkles and she helps me to see things better; she is always there a reliable person to me and one who people can trust; including me …

Green

Green for the envy I felt when she was with others and I can't be by her side... When work separates us and I am far away from her I can't help but to want to be by her side. And I envy her guardians for always being with her.

Blue

Blue is for how I feel when I see her depressed and when I see her lonely… When she is sad I can't help it I feel my spirits dampen with hers. When she feels down I wish I can help her; I dislike seeing her so depressed and vulnerable…

Indigo

Indigo is her mystery; she is a mystery I can never solve, a puzzle I cannot complete and when I think I have solved it, it changes yet it is another thing which is her charm. I can never figure her out yet it's alright she's a mystery for me though…

Violet

Violet is her charm. It what compels me to her; I can barely deny her, I wish to be with her. She charms me to her and for I don't mind being drawn in to her… I like being close to her I can't let her go; just like she can't let me go…

* * *

Those colors represent my feelings for her yet mere words can never tell the others how I really feel for her…

The time when the curse wasn't removed and I realized how I felt about her; it was when she went to Italy for training…

I remember how hard it was to court her not only cause of my infant body there were other reasons namely:

Iemitsu Sawada

Her guardians

Varia?

The other babies

Admirers

Stalkers

Big brother (Cavallone)

Her father was very protective to the girl and given the chance he might place her in a tower to get rid of admirers. The girl was freaked out at her father's actions and worse was he even involved CEDEF in his protectiveness. He agreed to let me have her after doing his tests (Which were impossible…) and threatening me in every meeting we had till this day.

The girl was a girl with protective guardians, it was hard to court her without getting interrupted even once yet it was worth it when she and I were married. Though her guardians gave up when they realized she had felt the same for me. Though they threatened me (like Iemitsu) a painful death many times if something happened to her. Now we're getting along more or less… (Hibari still glares and battles me and Mukuro still tries to attack me with his illusions; though the thing is… Chrome was way scarier than Mukuro when she was threatening me…)

Varia had in the end accepted her and she had made friends with them even her ex-enemy Xanxus. (Which was just like her to do…) When they found out I was courting her; they definitely made it harder for me to court her, they practically once gathered the entire Varia to hunt me down when they saw me kiss her (They chased me for a couple of days…). During the wedding Varia came to me and like Iemitsu and the guardians threatened me again though they were more detailed with their threats and specifically said they are going to cut me up and feed me to my monkey…

The other babies were her friends and the other infants gave a lot of different reactions at first yet the worse reaction was the ones I got from Reborn, Colonello and Lal. They decided to massacre me for thinking I can court her. Even Aria warned me to be careful with her on the wedding day. The other acrobalenos were the ones who gave me the hardest time. They were always with her; they barely left her side even less than her guardians. But took turns to watch her though Reborn was the one with her the most which made it _**almost**_ impossible. Yet I was able to get through Reborn with difficulty…( a lot of difficulty) In the time before we got married I asked Reborn for her which nearly finished my life (Reborn is trigger happy, I had to find out the hard way.) But I thought it was a necessary thing to do and I had been correct after my fight with him; He had been appeased and gave her to me yet not without threatening me like the others. and the other infants; I learned were just as trigger happy and almost was done for wasn't for Reborn actually helped me… (Even I can't live after getting shot by the other infants…)

The admirers which she had a lot; were dealt with, if it's not by the others then personally by me. Thing is there a great way to vent my anger and frustrations. It was weird that even if they knew what is going to happen to them for trying to court her. They kept coming back maybe their masochists or Tsuna charms them back without knowing it…

The stalkers were alike the admirers yet more creepy and obsessed. I had an interesting time getting rid of them. Their usually alone and they hide in the places you never expect. They can be dangerous and I attack them first. They always carry a camera to their hiding place but I have a shred of pity for them the Varia take care of them while the guardians take care of the admirers and Reborn handles the bosses and other important people…

My hardest trouble was the Dino Cavallone aka bucking horse Dino from the Cavallone and boss of the Cavallone mafia. Dino was the first to accept me yet when Dino was there Tsuna was always being preoccupied by him. His injuries to be more specific he was always tripping without his subordinates there; Tsuna was the human who always took care of him…

* * *

Yet that's in the past now most of the hardships are over yet there are a couple of people who still do not accept me ahem-Iemitsu-ahem. (Father in law never got over I asked Reborn for Tsuna first…). I have a beautiful present right now; I have the one I love with me, we have one cute child and one on the way and what's the best thing is I can be by her side without anyone interrupting (most of the time since she's a boss…)

I glanced at Tsuna sleeping next to me and I let out a contented sigh as my hands are playing with her hair. Tsuna was tired and asleep; she wasn't waking even with my playing… She had a busy day yesterday with the current happenings.

I pulled her to me and she made a move; she then talked to me. _"What time is it?"_ She asked groggily.

"_You can still rest for a bit more…"_ I replied to the girl who was beginning to get up from her sleeping position and was yawning.

"_Alright"_ she told me before moving back to her previous sleeping position though this time she went to lie on my chest. I put one hand to her waist and one other hand on her tummy with a fetus inside…

"_What do you think the fetus' gender is?"_ I asked her.

She stared at me before she answered my question._ "I want a boy; we got a girl for the first child so I want a boy. I have no idea what the gender is… It's too early to tell. But I hope the fetus will grow up healthy."_

I smiled at her before telling her: _"Did you know when I was courting you I knew three important things?"_

"_Three important; what are those?"_ she asked smiling at me and staring at me once again.

"_One: That people who care about you are manifesting them through threats or by threatening me." _She grinned at my words and I used this as my cue to continue.

"_Two: Girls like Chrome can be very scary…" _She gave me a laugh at those words. Then I continued

"_Three: Your father was weirdly enough easier to go through compared to the others I had to go through…"_ She stared at me for a minute before chuckling and agreed with me…

We were both chuckling then I thought of something else. _"I thought of another thing but I found out about it only when we got married."_ When she began to stare at me in confusion I then answered her unasked question.

"_If I'm a canvas then you're my coloring; you bring color to my life." _When she gave me the hugest smile I can't help yet to feel happy…

"_You're wrong about one thing Fon."_ She told me. I glanced at her. She was smiling yet I can't decipher the meaning to her words.

"_If I'm the coloring then I exist to be the half of the canvas"_ I smiled at her words; it made sense we were there for each other, to complete each other.

We can't exist without each other.

I pulled her closer and gave a reply to her

"_Thank you; for being there and thank you for existing." _

_

* * *

_Review!

I'm sorry if this was confusing!

No flames!


End file.
